Harry Potter y el triangulo de los fenix
by Lightserial
Summary: Voldemort debe matar a Harry Potter, porque? Porque tenia que matar a James Potter? Y porque Harry no murio cuando recibio el Avada Kevedra? Harry se descubre nuevos poderes... pero de donde vienen? Tantas preguntas que solo Dumbledore puede responder. TR
1. Default Chapter

Titulo Original: Harry Potter et le triangle des phoenix Autor : Fred-W Traductor : Lightserial Disclaimer : Lo tipico, nada me pertenece , el universo y personajes son de Rowling, y la historia de fred-W  
  
Se que ya salio el libro 5 asi que para los que ya lo leyeron, pueden considerar esto con un espisodio alternativo.  
  
Espero que les guste, es mi primer traducción al español ( read and review ;))  
  
Capitulo 1: Privet Drive  
  
Voldemort estaba parado, ahí, enfrente de Harry Potter. Harry lloraba, Voldemort acababa de matar Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger ante sus ojos. Dumbledore no estaba lejos. Voldemort se voltio para hacerle frente, y pronuncio la incantacion fatal: Avada Kevedra. Dumbledore cayó al suelo, muerto. Voldemort acababa de matar el mas grande mago de la época moderna, y ahora nada podría detenerlo, el mundo se transformaría en caos y desolación, tanto el muggle, como el de los magos. Se encamino entonces hacia Harry, quien sabía que su última hora había llegado. Su cicatriz empezó a arder atrozmente. Voldemort tuvo un rictus y exclamo: Avada Kevedr.. Harry se despertó bruscamente, nadando en su sudor, y con la cicatriz mas dolorosa que nunca." Será un sueño premonitorio?" pensó Harry. Escucho golpes sobre el vidrio de la ventana de su pequeña pieza. Se percato que eran lechuzas y se dijo instantáneamente "Ah, si, hoy es mi cumpleaños". Y si, hoy Harry cumplía quince años. Dándose cuenta que las aves empezaban a impacientarse, salto de su cama, y se apresuro en abrirles la ventana. No menos de nueve entraron, entre las cuales su propia lechuza, Hedwige, y Coq (ndt: no conozco su nombre en español, cundo lo encuentre ( o me lo digan;)) lo corrijo) el de su mejor amigo, Ron. No reconoció ninguna de las otras. Hedwige, exigiendo la prioridad, extendió su pata, la cual estaba cargada con un paquete y una carta. Una vez más ligera, Hedwige, voló hasta su jaula, y empezó a beber. La carta venia de Hermione:  
  
Hola Harry  
  
Como estas? Yo estoy en Bulgaria con Víktor, pero sobretodo no se lo digas a Ron, prefiero decírselo yo misma. De todas maneras con Víctor quedamos de amigos, vivimos demasiado lejos un de otro. De todas maneras estoy enamorada de otra persona, no te digo quien, pero lo debes sospechar. Si supieras lo maravilloso que es Bulgaria; hay toneladas de leyendas y sitios mágicos para visitar. Espero que te guste lo que te mande como regalo, pero utilicé un hechizo para achicarlo. No te preocupes, ya somos magos de segundo ciclo, por lo tanto podemos hacer magia. Cuídate.  
  
Amistades, Hermione.  
  
Harry abrió el paquete, el cual volvió a tomar su tamaño original, "muy inteligente, Hermione" pensó Harry. Descubrió un libro llamado "Harry Potter: El niño que hizo desaparecer Usted-sabe-quien". Cuando Harry leyó el titulo, sintió su estomago retorcerse: en efecto, era el quien había ayudado a la resurrección de Voldemort, participando, en contra de su voluntad, con su sangre, durante la tercera prueba del torneo del año pasado. Además, Voldemort había matado a Cedric Diggory, gracia al hechizo de muerte instantánea. era Harry quien había propuesto tomar el trofeo al mismo tiempo, trofeo que era en realidad un portkey. Por eso Harry se sentía culpable de la muerte de Cedric. Harry decidió leer el libro en otra ocasión. Tomo entonces la carta que llevaba Coq, que debía provenir de Ron. Harry sonrió cuando descubrió la horrenda caligrafía de su amigo:  
  
Hola Harry  
  
Como estas? Por acá todo esta muy bien, excepto por el echo que papa y Percy vuelve siempre tarde del trabajo. Hablando de Percy, el esta furioso ya que Fred y George prueban sus nuevas invenciones sobre el, y te puedo decir que son un monto. Me pregunto donde encontraron todo ese dinero, tu no lo sabes? Sabes que? Hermione me escribió y al final puso "con mucho cariño". Creo que mi encanto empieza a tener efecto sobre ella. Broma, nos verías algún día juntos? No, imposible. Espero que mi regalo te guste, lo pague caro! Ah, si, se me olvidaba, papa tú un gran aumento. Hasta pronto.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry estaba contento que la familia Weasley tenga más dinero ya que son de una gran generosidad, pero no tienen mucho dinero. Abrió su regalo y descubrió una bola en la cual se podían ver todos los planetas del sistema solar en rotación alrededor del sol. Los planetas parecían estar vivos. Harry había querido ese objeto durantes sus vacaciones antes de su tercer año, pero lo había encontrado un poco caro. Harry no podía creerlo, el que tenia bastante dinero a su disposición no se había permitido comprarlo, y Ron que era menos rico que el acababa de regalárselo. Tenia que agradecerle por este gesto de generosidad. Harry tomo otra carta, y cuando vio quien se la enviaba, exploto literalmente de alegría. Cho le escribía:  
  
Buenos días Harry  
  
Como te va? Quería decirte que te agradezco el haber traído de vuelta el cuerpo de Cedric, poniendo en riesgo tu propia vida. No quiero que te sientas culpable, seria injusto cuando es la culpa de Tu-Sabes-Quien, y no la tuya, te lo repito mil veces. También, después de la vuelta a clases, si lo quieres, puedes contarme lo que realmente ocurrió durante la tercera prueba? Me dirás tu respuesta en el tren. Nos vemos a la vuelta.  
  
Besos, Cho  
  
Harry estaba muy contento, lo que no le impidió abrir las otras cartas, que venían de Seamos, Dean y Neville, y la tradicional carta de MacGonnagal, informándole que la vuelta a clases se llevaría a cabo el primero de septiembre. Harry se sorprendió al ver que su penúltima carta provenía del profesor y director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore:  
  
Buenos días Harry  
  
Tengo el gran placer de anunciarte que ingresas a la categoría de magos de segundo ciclo, por lo tanto puedes servirte de la magia afuera de la escuela, y así hacer bromas a los Dursley ( no digas a nadie que te dije eso o lo negare rotundamente)y protegerte, que es lo mas importante ya que Voldemort esta de regreso, pero Funge sigue negando la verdad, Aun que Voldemort ya empezó a hacer victimas.  
  
Asta luego  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Así que al fin podía hacer magia afuera de Hogwarts. Hacia tiempo que soñaba en hacerle bromas a los Dursley. Harry se estaba imaginando bromas mas y mas divertidas cuando la ultima lechuza le hizo salir de su sueño. Le desato la carta al ave indignada por el olvido, y empezó a leerla:  
  
Hola Harry  
  
Como esta tu cicatriz? Y tu? Por el momento estoy en la casa de Remus, recuperando poco a poco mi antes legendario encanto. Bueno, espero que mi regalo te guste, ya que sino, nada podrá gustarte! Lo reduje para que no adivinaras lo que es antes de abrirlo. Que puedo decirte más, a parte de feliz cumpleaños. Si tienes el mas mínimo problema, lechuza-me.  
  
Asta pronto, Sniffle  
  
Harry abrió el paquete y descubrió con encanto que se trataba de una escoba. Parecía muy estable, era un Huracán. Seguramente acababa de salir al mercado ya nunca había escuchado hablar de el antes. Un mensaje cayo del paquete y Harry lo tomo:  
  
Y?, como la encuentras esta escoba? Es muy fiable, esta echo con madera de ébano y puede correr a mas de 600 Km. / minuto! Solo existen veinte en el mundo y me pude conseguir uno para ti y uno para mi (es practico para escaparse). Aquí tienes.  
  
Sniffle  
  
Harry también recubrió un librito en el cual describía varias figuras aéreas. Una de ellas, realmente espectacular, se llamaba "El salto de la muerte", que consistía en saltar de la escoba con el fin de atrapar la snitch, y luego hacer una caída libre mientras se llama mentalmente la escoba. Harry se comprometió en realizarla lo más rápido posible. Harry vio que eran las una treinta de la madrugada y decidió volver a acostarse, después de liberar la lechuzas. Consiguió una noche sin sueños, pero pensó de todas maneras a las bromas que le podría jugar a los Dursley el día siguiente.  
  
Harry se despertó al sonido de la voz aguda de su tía Petunia:  
  
Levántate flojo, no tengo todo el día, tienes que trabajar hoy, cortar el pasto, regar mis flores y jardín, lavar los platos, y hacernos pensar que no existes Si, si, claro- replico al tiro Harry Como puedes atreverte a hablarme! Quien te acogió, quien te educo...  
  
Ella hablaba, pero Harry no la escuchaba. Se vistió y tomo su varita mágica. Al fin, salio de su pieza bajo la mirada atontada de su tía.  
  
-No tienes el derecho de utilizar tú.tú.  
  
Parecía tratar de encontrar la palabra, pero Harry la interrumpió:  
  
-Esto se llama MAGIA, y ahora soy un MAGO de segundo ciclo, por lo tanto puedo utilizarla, y tu no me lo impedirás  
  
Petunia no sabia que decir. Harry acababa de decir alto y fuerte las palabra magia y mago, aunque se le estaba prohibido.  
  
-Que?! No tienes nunca que hacer alusión a tu anormalidad comprendiste? Le hablare de esto a Vernon cuando llegue. Y ve a guardar eso enseguida- dijo petunia apuntando con su dedo la varita  
  
Harry parecía estar pensando en la mejor manera de hacerla callar  
  
-Comprendiste? Ve a guardar eso EN SEGUIDA- grito ella- y no me mires como.  
-Petrificus totalus- dijo tranquilamente Harry  
  
Tía Petunia pareció estar inmóvil de un golpe, no podía decir nada más, y cayo a tierra. Desgraciadamente para Harry, Sr Dursley escogió ese momento para aparecer en la casa, y encontró a Harry con su varita en la mano, y Petunia petrificada en el suelo. No le tomo mucho tiempo comprender lo que había pasado, y en seguida encero Harry en su pieza, prometiéndole volver mas tarde para una explicación.  
  
Harry, quien estaba todavía en su pieza recibió una carta de Ron:  
  
Harry  
  
Puedes ir con nosotros? Pasamos a buscarte mañana a las diez. Es gracias a Dumbledore quien nos dio la autorización. Hasta mañana.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry estaba increíblemente contento. Al fin podía ir a la Madriguera, ver toda la familia Weasley, o al menos casi toda ya que Bill y Charlie Weasley trabajaban al extranjero. Tío Vernon entro en ese momento en la pieza, rojo de furia. Pero antes que digiera cualquier cosa, Harry le dijo:  
  
-Mañana me voy donde los Weasley.  
-Ah. Y si no quiero?- se rió Sr Dursley  
-Te petrifico como a la tía Petunia- replico al tiro Harry  
-Y te atreves a amenazarme? Mejor ve a liberar tu tía.  
-Solo si me das la autorización- regateo Harry  
-Mmmmm..Si- gruño Vernon  
  
Solo entonces, Harry se dirigió hacia su tía y dijo levantando su varita:  
  
-Finite incantum.  
  
Quedo en seguida liberada y empezó a gritarle a Harry, a quien no le importaba para nada. La jornada paso relativamente rápido al igual que la noche. Harry se levanto de un golpe:  
  
-Al fin te despiertas- le dijo Ron mientras le daba un abrazo- Ven, ya todos se fueron con tus cosas.  
  
Harry afirmo con la cabeza y siguió Ron al salón, después de haberse vestido a toda prisa. Cada uno tomo un poco de polvos floo. Con un golpe, Harry aterrizo, por primera vez, sobre sus pies, en la cocina Weasley, en donde la familia lo acogió sonriente. Al fin se sentía un poco en su casa. 


	2. Alegria en la Madriguera

Aquí les va el segundo capitulo  
  
Disclaimer, Nada me pertenece, el universo y personajes a Rowling, la historia a fred-w  
  
Capitulo 2: Alegría en la Madriguera  
  
Harry estaba ante la familia Weasley.  
  
-Hola todo el mundo!  
  
Mrs Weasley se avanzo y lo abrazo, como una madre abraza un hijo, y dijo:  
  
-Harry querido, como estas? Estaba tan preocupada, con el regreso de Tu- Sabes-Quien. Y ese Fudge que no mueve ni un dedo, y que todavía sigue negando la verdad, cuando los asesinatos de "antes" ya están volviendo a empezar.  
  
-Gracias Mrs Weasley, estoy bien, no se preocupe.  
  
-Llámame Molly, por favor.  
  
-De acuerdo, Molly.  
  
Y entonces Harry se dirigió hacia los otros miembros de la familia para saludarlos. Harry se percato que Hill y Charlie no se encontraban, pero que Percy estaba en casa y no al trabajo. Este ultimo "empeño" la conversación:  
  
-Lo siento Harry, pero tengo que volver a la oficina, tengo trabajo que hacer yo.  
  
Había dicho eso con un aire altivo, como si le reprochara al resto de la familia de no trabaja como locos.  
  
-Podrías mejor acoger Harry- dijo Ginny quién se puso a sonrojar violentamente, sorprendida de su propia audacia.  
  
Percy gruño y salio rápidamente de la pieza.  
  
-Harry- dijo Ron- Vienes a mi alcoba?  
  
-Claro, ya voy- respondió el interesado.  
  
Entonces salio con Ron de la cocina, y subieron al ultimo piso. La pieza era de un naranjo llameante ya que era el color de los Cañones de Chudley.  
  
-Sabes Ron, los puestos de arquero y cazador están vacantes en el equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor.  
  
- Si, Y?- respondió Ron intrigado.  
  
-Tal vez podrías ocupar uno de ellos?  
  
-Seria súper- Dijo entusiasta- pero no tengo una escoba suficientemente potente.  
  
-Si quieres te puedo dar una escoba.  
  
-Pero, no quiero que gastes dinero para mi.  
  
-Y quien te dijo que lo iba a comprar?...  
  
Bajo la mirada interrogativa de Ron, Harry fue a buscar su "viejo" relámpago de fuego en su valija. Volvió lentamente al lado de Ron y se lo extendió.  
  
-Solo tienes que tomar mi escoba- dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero con que vas a volar??  
  
-Mira- le respondió, mientras se levantaba.  
  
Harry y Ron volvieron cerca de la valija, y Harry saco con precaución su Huracán.  
  
-Que es?-pregunto Ron.  
  
- Una escoba- le respondió Harry con malicia-  
  
-Si, gracias, ya me di cuenta, pero no conozco el modelo.  
  
-Es un Huracán- dijo con orgullo Harry- anda a mas de 600 Km / minuto y esta echo con ébano. Solo existen 20 en el mundo.  
  
Harry empezó a reírse discretamente viendo la cara de incredulidad de Ron. Entonces Ron lo tomo con sumo cuidado para admirarlo de más cerca.  
  
-Vamos a volarlo, Harry?  
  
-Claro, pero te guardas el relámpago de fuego.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Ron estaba tan contento como si le hubieran adelantado navidad. Cuando entraron en la cocina, se encontraron con Fred y George.  
  
-Que es esa escoba, Harry!  
  
-Es un Huracán, vuela a mas de 600 Km / minuto, esta echo en ébano y solo existen 20 en el mundo- dijo Ron antes de que Harry abriera la boca.  
  
-Ron-dijo George- cierra el hocico, sobretodo si es para decir estupideces.  
  
-Dijo la verdad- intervino Harry.  
  
-Uah, es increíble- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.  
  
2 minutos mas tarde, fueron a comer en la cocina, cuando tuvieron la sorpresa de encontrar a Hill y Charlie.  
  
-Hola Harry- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Hola Bill, hola Charlie- dijo Harry tendiéndoles la manos. Todos pensaban que el almuerzo había terminado cuando Mrs weasley fue a buscar el postre y Harry le dijo:  
  
-Molly, creo que ya no tengo más espacio, t si continuo, no voy a poder jugar al quiditch.  
  
-Igual para nosotros- lanzaron los hijos Weasley al mismo tiempo, contentes de presentarse la ocasión para escabullirse de una comida demasiado pesada.  
  
-Están seguro, queridos?  
  
-Mas que seguros!  
  
-Bueno, en este caso voy a guardar el postre para esta noche.  
  
Todos la miraron con diversión y exasperación. Luego Harry les pregunto:  
  
-Vamos a jugar?  
  
Los concertados respondieron positivamente, y todos se dirigieron al "terreno" de quiditch de los Weasley, que era más pequeño que uno normal.  
  
-Bueno, Harry y Charlie serán los buscadores, y capitanes de equipo- decidió Ron  
  
-Tomo a Ron- empezó Harry  
  
-Fred  
  
-George  
  
-Bill  
  
-Ginny  
  
Los equipos estaban compuestos por; equipo 1: Harry (buscador), Ron (arquero), George ( golpeador (ndt: termino correcto?)), Ginny ( cazadora); equipo 2: Charlie ( buscador y cazador) Fred (golpeador), Hill (arquero). Un nomo de jardín se propuso para arbitrar el partido.  
  
-Que el partido empieze!! Ginny tiene la quaffle. No, el golpeador le envía una bludger, y suelta la quaffle, Charlie la recupera y se encuentra en frente de los aros, en frente del arquero. Finge y tirar. pero Ron en un salto extraordinario bloquea la quaffle y se la pasa a Ginny, quien va a toda velocidad hacia los aros contrarios y anota! 10 a 0 para el equipo 1. Ah! Harry a visto la snitch, y vuela hacia ella mas rápido que le sonido, esta del otro lado del terreno en medio segundo!, Charlie justo detrás de el, Harry se dirige hacia el suelo seguido por Charlie yyyyy Harry endereza su escoba y vuelve a subir de manera espectacular mientras que Charlie se estrella. Increíble maniobra de Wronski. El juego vuelve a comenzar, y es el equipo 1 que tiene la quaffle, Ginny deja plantado al arquero y. anota! 20-0 para el equipo 1. Hill tiene la quaffle, es desestabilizado por una bludger magníficamente enviada por George, pero Bill no la suelta, lanza, bloqueo de Ron, pero Bill recupera y lanza el aro opuesto, pero Ron vuelve a bloquear. Ah! Harry ha visto la snitch... la esta persiguiendo, pero parece que no le da toda la potencia a su escoba, que puede volar a 600 Km / minuto. La snitch se dirige hacia el suelo, Harry hace lo mismo, se suelta, y cae al vació, sin quitar de vista la snitch, la atrape, pero se va a estrellar, no, su escoba parece estar volviendo hacia el, se salvo, ha llamado su escoba por telepatía. Extraordinario, Un salto de la muerte excelentemente ejecutado. El equipo 1 gana por 170-0.  
  
Ron le agradeció al nomo por los excelentes comentarios del partido, y le prometió no excluirlo del jardín al tiro. Harry regreso extenuado, y subió a la pieza de Ron con este.  
  
-Porque Hermione no esta acá?- pregunto Harry.  
  
-Llega mañana, quedamos encontrarnos en Diagon Alley.  
  
-Debes de estar muy contento.  
  
-Porque?- pregunto extrañado Ron.  
  
-Parece que no la dejas indiferente, basándome en la carta que te escribió.  
  
-.  
  
-Cito: "Con mucho cariño".  
  
Harry no pudo contener la risa. Ahora que Ron era mas musculoso, seguro que le gustaría a Hermione. Haste le mismo había cambiado, tenia el pelo mas largo, mas musculoso, la piel ligeramente bronceada, y ahora se gastaba sonrisas encantadoras. Contemplaría bien el efecto sobre la mujeres mañana: si no le resistían, estaba decidido a dragar un máximo, pero nunca con Hermione.  
  
-En que piensas?- le pregunto Ron.  
  
-A todas las mujeres que voy a dragar.  
  
-Ah, yo también.  
  
-No, tu pensabas en Hermione.  
  
-No, de todas formas, esta con su Vicky.  
  
-Claro-dijo Harry no muy convencido.  
  
-Bueno, yo me duermo, estoy muy cansado para bajar a comer.  
  
-Yo también, hasta mañana.  
  
-Hasta mañana.  
  
Harry sabia que Ron esta inquieto por lo que acababa de decir. Desde el año pasado, se había dado cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba Ron por Hermione y vise-versa. Lo que lo había encaminado hacia ese echo fue la envidia de Ron por Krum, el mejor buscador actual. Del lado de Hermione, sabia que había juntado con Krum porque Ron no le había invitado al bal de navidad. Harry se durmió para una noche sin sueños.  
  
Al otro día, Harry se despertó gracias al ruido que hacia Ron:  
  
-Harry, despiertote, tenemos que juntarnos con Hermione en una hora.  
  
Ron, viendo que Harry no se levantaba, le dijo.  
  
-Y Cho Chan te esta esperando.  
  
Con esas palabras Harry se despertó en un segundo.  
  
-Donde esta?  
  
-En su casa, era para despertarte.  
  
-Eres cruel- gruño Harry.  
  
Después de haberse vestido, perfumado (!), y desayunado, Harry estaba listo.  
  
-Piensas dragar o que?  
  
-Pues claro que si.  
  
Después de esa afirmación, Harry se paro en la chimenea y grito « Diagon Alley ».Luego del desagradable viaje, aterrizo en el leaky Cauldron. Ron llego justo después, Y fueron a Gringott, donde tenían que encontrarse con Hermione. Una vez en frente del edificio, vieron una linda jovencita, con lindas curvas, en donde se necesitaba. Esa jovencita era Hermione. Ron estaba boquiabierto.  
  
-Hola muchachos- les dijo ella cuando los vio.  
  
-Hola Hermione- dijieron.  
  
-Cambiaste-continuo Ron.  
  
-Ustedes también-dijo elle, mirando particularmente a Ron.  
  
Harry giró la cabeza y vio una linda jovencita, a quien le hizo una sonrisa encantadora. Lo que tuvo por efecto de hacer cloquear una decena de otras que lo miraban. Durante las compras, Harry no paraba de sonreír a cada jovencita que veía, lo que refunfuñaba Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Harry, para o te vas a encontrar con 10 niña sobrexcitadas encima de ti!! Y nos molesta!!  
  
-Porque no te ocupas de Ron mejor?  
  
Harry había dicho eso en un tono malicioso, que tenía por objetivo hacer sonrojar a Ron y Hermione. Esta ultima, para cambiar el tema dijo:  
  
-Saben quienes son los nuevos prefectos de Griffindor?  
  
-Parece que son Lavanda y Seamos- le respondió Ron.  
  
-Que lastima, me hubiera gustado ser prefecto-melindreo Hermione.  
  
-Estas loca? Ya no hubieras podido participar a nuestros escapes nocturnos- dijo Ron.  
  
-Si claro  
  
Ya era hora de regresar a la Madriguera con las compras. Volvieron entonces al Leaky Cauldron, donde Mrs Weasley los acogió fríamente, para volver a tomar súbitamente su comportamiento normal.  
  
-Encontró las cartas de Hermione y las leyó. No le gusto mucho lo de "cariñosamente"- explico Ron a Harry y Hermione.  
  
Hermione sonrojo como un tomate y murmuro un "tu crees?"  
  
-Nos vamos- dijo Molly tomando su tono habitual con Hermione.  
  
De vuelta a la Madriguera, Hermione se instalo en la alcoba de Ginny, y fue en la de Ron.  
  
-Ven Hermione- dijo Ron entusiasta- Harry acaba de recibir una carta de Sniffle con un libro  
  
-Abre lo- respondió Hermione.  
  
Al abrirlo, Harry descubrió la carta.  
  
Querido Harry  
  
Como ya lo debes saber, tu padre, yo, y el traidor, éramos animagus por las razones que ya conoces. Me gustaría que tu, Ron y Hermione (ya se declararon su llama esos dos?) se conviertan en animagus. Ya vea la cara que pones: Dumbledore esta de acuerdo y les va a prestar una sala para el entrenamiento. Te envié un libro ( Como convertiste en animagus en 10 pasos) que fue editado en dos ejemplares: uno se encuentra en la reserva de Hogwarts, y el otro le pertenece a su autora, Minerva MacGonagal. Me pidió que te lo enviara, ya que nunca lo abre. Eso es todo.  
  
Hasta pronto  
  
Sniffle  
  
Harry estaba boquiabierto. Sirius y el mas grande de los magos les pedía devenir animagus allégales.  
  
-Están de acuerdo?- les pregunto Harry.  
  
-Claro que si- respondió Hermione.  
  
-Lo estoy- afirmo Ron.  
  
-Y desde cuando estoy enamorada de Ron-empezó Hermione.  
  
-Y yo de Hermione- termino Ron.  
  
-Desde que me lo dijeron!!  
  
-Jamás dije algo por le estilo- murmuraron juntos los dos interesados.  
  
Harry no podía mas y estabas en el suelo tanto se reía. Los dos estaba rojos, y el color de Hermione rivalizaba con el del cabello de Ron.  
  
-Me voy a acostar- declaro Hermione.  
  
-Nosotros también.  
  
-Buenas noches mi Ron, buenas noches Harry.  
  
-Buenas noches Hermione.  
  
-Una vez que se fue, Harry dijo:  
  
-Mi Ron?  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
-Siii, claro- le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Al otro día, Fred les propuso hacer un torneo de duelo. Todos aceptaron con entusiasmo y George les dio a cada uno un pergamino:  
  
1era vuelta: Ron - Hermione ; George - Fred, sin duelo : Harry. 2da vuelta: Harry - Ron ; Hermione - George, si duelo : Fred 3ra vuelta : Fred - Harry ; Ron - George, sin duelo : Hermione. 4ta vuelta: Fred - Hermione; George - Harry, sin duelo: Ron. 5ta vuelta: Ron - Fred ; Harry - Hermione. Sin duelo: George  
  
-El ganador sera el que gane todos sus duelos, pero antes habre un final entre los dos primeros y el 3ro y 4to- explico Fred.  
  
Fueron todos afuera, y empezaron en torneo.  
  
1ra vuelta: ganadores: Ron y Fred. 2da vuelta: ganadores: Harry y Hermione ("lo siento Mi Ron - había empezado Harry"). 3ra vuelta: ganadores: Harry y Ron. 4ta vuelta: ganadores: Fred y Harry 5ta vuelta: ganadores: Harry y Fred.  
  
Puntos: Harry 4; Fred 3; Ron 2; Hermione 1; George 0.  
  
Los finalistas eran por consecuencia Harry y Fred.  
  
-En guardia. Go.  
  
Harry lanzo un expelliarmus, que Fred bloqueo. El combate duraba ya unos 30 minutos, cuando una luz salio de Harry, envolviéndolo en un halo rojo y dorado. Fres fue sorprendido ya que Harry lanzaba hechizo mucho mas potentes. Harry recibió un stupefix, pero el hechizo fue absorbido por su cuerpo. Entonces. Harry se concentro en un expelliarmus, y lo envió hacia Fred, quien fue propulsado unos 50 metros hacia atrás.  
  
-Harry gana el duelo  
  
En ese momento, el halo de luz desaparecio, y Harry quedo exhausto. Mañana era la vuelta a clases, así que Harry le dijo que hablarían de eso en el tren. 5 minutos más tardes, ya estaba dormido en su cama. 


End file.
